


At Their Mercy

by ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Descent into Madness, F/M, Idiots in Love, Large Cock, Master/Slave, Other, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome/pseuds/ComplexRegionalPainSyndrome
Summary: Indeed they were hideous creatures to humanity, a threat so great and not capable to grasp in ones mind, resulting into madness without effort.Nonetheless, they do seem to treat their human followers more than well.But sometimes it seemed, that a little bit of torturous affection wasn’t out of their mind either.
Relationships: Nyarlathotep/Reader
Kudos: 65





	At Their Mercy

You never wanted nor expected to be one with the spawn of the blind idiot god named Azathoth.

Hanging up your phone for the fourth time this week you started to feel guilty by not being able to show up for work due to your condition. Fortunately your boss showed more empathy than you had anticipated and gave you as much time as you needed to recover. 

You dragged yourself back to bed, snuggling into the blankets without any clothes on your body, falling asleep shortly after.

~

Waking up you shivered in waves of arousal, knowing all to well what was the cause behind your sudden reaction. In need of wanting to get a pleasurable release your grind your hips into mattress below. You clit pulsating at the sensation but it wouldn’t be enough for you to reach orgasm like this, he had made sure of it the first night the two of you united into one body.  
Seemingly for an unknown amount of time, which contributed to your miserable mindset but you enjoyed this torment at the same time somehow. Still you refused to call out for him, to have him inside you only for him to drag your climax out for hours.

Despite your fight against your own mind, you couldn’t help but think about his cock. 

This long monstrous cock, which reek of rotten flesh as well as death made you always weak. You pressed yourself closer against the fabric, biting your lip as you felt your womb swelling up. Shortly after small thin tentacles made their out of your slick cunt, with widen eyes you knew what was going to come, as you desperately humped your mattress like a maniac.

Still, despite your attempt to keep quiet as all you might was able to do and even biting deep in your lip as you groan.   
He knew the desperation your whole system was, that’s why he swirled the small tentacles with the right amount of tension around your bundle of nerves, finally coaxing out his name out of your mouth.


End file.
